


Yesterday

by sushux



Series: The Rutabaga Project [42]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux
Series: The Rutabaga Project [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234598
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Yesterday




End file.
